The Bet
by Tara
Summary: Logan loses a bet to Remy and now must face the consequences.


The Bet  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, they belong to Marvel. The song belongs to Van Halen  
  
  
  
Logan and Remy stood outside of the rec. room door. Logan was ready to tear Remy's head off and Remy just laughed everytime, he glanced at Logan.  
  
Remy peered through the door and turned back to Logan and said, "Ok mon ami, everyone's there."  
  
"I can't believe I'm flamin' doing this," said Logan with his hand over his face.  
  
"A bet is a bet, homme," said Remy, handing Logan a piece of paper.  
  
"What is this," said Logan, taking the paper.  
  
"Your speech," laughed Remy, "I like your shirt by de way."  
  
Logan growled at Remy, glancing down at his 'Gambit Rules' T-shirt and the plaid pants Remy insisted he wear. He walked passed him into the rec. room. Logan quickly scanned the room and to his dismay, everyone was there.  
  
Rogue, sitting on the floor, said, "Ok sugah, what's the emergency."  
  
Remy who was walking in behind Logan, said, "Monsieur fancy pants has a speech, he'd like everyone t' hear."  
  
Scott stood up from his chair and said a little annoyed, "you called us down here for a speech."  
  
Remy sat down beside Storm, saying "Not jus' any speech."  
  
Bobby said, "Well hurry up, I have a date."  
  
"Yes please do, Betts and I have plans for this evening," said Warren, from the couch.  
  
Logan growled at Remy when he waved his hand towards the pool table, "I better get this over with," thought Logan.  
  
Logan walked over to the pool table and jumped on top of it. Standing there, he opened the piece of paper and began to read it.  
  
"I, Logan also known as Wolverine have called you here today to tell everyone that Remy LeBeau, also known as Gambit is my," Logan paused and glared at Remy.  
  
"I ain't reading this Gumbo," growled Logan.  
  
Remy laughed, "you have to mon ami."  
  
Logan shook his head, silently making plans on a murder this evening, "that he is my hero and I, Logan am not worthy to even breathe the same air. He is more good looking than I. He is also a better fighter than I could ever hope to be. He is the reason the sun sets and the sun rises and he is my everything."  
  
With every word Logan spoke, he was more determined than ever to kill Remy. As he neared the end of his speech, the laughter in the room got louder.   
  
"And to end my speech, I shall leave you with a song that really comes from my heart. From this day forward it shall be my tribute to the master of all things," Logan rolled his eyes as he read the rest of the speech, but his eyes widened in shock as he saw the song he was suppose to sing.  
  
  
"Come on sing it," said Bobby holding his stomach from laughing.  
  
"This should be good," said Warren to Betsy.  
  
Storm and Rogue were holding their stomachs trying to keep from laughing out loud.  
  
Logan watched Cyclops and added him to his list of people to disappear in the middle of the night.  
  
"Ok Logan go ahead," said Jean, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
Logan gave Remy another dirty look, which only made him laugh harder.  
  
"Ma Belle Jean would you hit play," asked Remy, enjoying every minute of Logan's discomfort.  
  
The song began to play and everyone howled with laughter when they realized what song it was.  
  
"Theres a time and a place for everything  
for everyone  
we can push with all our might  
but nothings gonna come  
oh no, nothing's gonna change  
and if I asked you not to try would you let it be," Logan began to sing roughly.  
  
"Louder Logan," yelled Scott.  
  
Logan glared at Scott and continued singing louder.  
  
"I wanna hold you and say  
we can't throw this all away  
tell me you won't go, you won't go  
do you have to hear me say  
  
I can't stop loving you  
And no matter what I say or do  
you know my heart is true,oh  
I can't stop loving you"  
  
  
As Logan neared the end of his song, the Xmen where laughing hysterically. Rogue and Storm were slapping their knees. Bobby was literally rolling on the floor. Betsy and Warren took turns yelling out, ' you go Logan'. No one in the room had ever heard Scott and Jean laugh so hard in all the years they had known them.  
  
After Logan finished singing, he glared at Remy and said, "you happy, now?"  
  
"Very," said Remy in between burst of laughter.  
  
Rogue turned to Remy and asked, "What was the bet?"   
  
"That he couldn't change the circuit breaker," said Logan.  
  
Rogue looked at Remy questionably, "Sugah, didn't you take a course in that last month?"  
  
Remy stopped laughing and looked at Logan, who was still on the pool table.  
  
"I thought you didn't know how to change it.," bellowed Logan, unsheathing his claws, "You flamin' hustled me."  
  
"Dat's my cue to leave," laughed Remy, jumping up and ran from the room.  
  
"Get back here Gumbo, you're a dead man," said Logan jumping from the table and out the door in pursuit of Remy.  
  
Everyone cringed as they heard furniture crashing and glass breaking as Logan chased Remy through out the mansion.  
  
Scott looked at everyone and just said, "I think that performance was worth some broken furniture."  
  
Everyone nodded their agreement and started laughing again.  
  
  
  
  
I hope you enjoyed this, I was bored so I put this together, rather quickly, but please tell me if you enjoyed it.  



End file.
